


Hold That Thought

by Unforth



Series: Prompt Ficlets: Marvel Cinematic Universe [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, Bodyguard Steve Rogers, First Dates, M/M, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Bucky has *awesome* timing for asking Steve out on a date.





	Hold That Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allrealities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealities/gifts).



“So I was thinking,” said Bucky breathlessly, ducking back behind cover, “after this, you wanna grab dinner?”

Steve popped up, fired toward their attacker, and dropped back flat. “Timing!”

Bucky risked a glance over his shoulder to check that the president was safe. “Dude, you’re always busy! I’ve got fantastic timing!”

“I’m busy,” Steve replied through gritted teeth, “because I’m doing my damn job! Just like now!”

“Workaholic.”

The rattle of machine gun fire obliterated Steve’s reply. The following silence was deafeningly quiet until a single shot broke it. 

“Hold that thought.”

Running out, Bucky leapt from car back to car back, bullets ricocheting around him, pinging off metal, one nicking his arm. The gunman had taken cover behind an armored car; Bucky leapt onto the hood, pulled himself on top of the truck, and leapt down next to the guy.

“Check mate,” he said, putting his gun to the guy’s head. 

“Bucky, are you insane?” panted Steve, running up around the side of the vehicle. “You could have been killed.”

“Naw, I’m all good, and I got him.”

The man scowled but didn’t try to fight back. Steve seized his gun.

“You. are. an. idiot.” With smooth, quick movements, Steve holstered his pistol, disassembled the assailants gun, while muttering “clear” into his communicator.

“Does that mean you won’t go on a date with me?” asked Bucky with an ingenuous grin.

Steve sighed.

“That’s not a no…”

“No, it’s not,” Steve conceded.

“Fuckin’  _awesome_! I cook a mean chicken marsala… “

“Look, I’ll come quietly, but will you two  _please_ shut up?” pleaded the gunman.

“No.”


End file.
